Root Village
'''Root Village '''is one of the eight core villages for new adventurers in The Old World. Located slightly north from the Forbidden Jungle, it has an eco designation of green, perhaps due to the vast growth of life around it. It empowers foragers, ranchers, and seeders. It is perhaps best known as a mecca for foragers, as it is a village that requires lots of movement to fully traverse, with homes and businesses being zigzagged together with bridges. Appearance Root Village is a very earthen village, with numerous wooden bridges connecting all of it together. It is unsure how far down the drop below the bridges are, as it is usually so misty under the bridges that it is hard to gauge. There is plant life growing everywhere, making it a good place for farmers that have unlocked their hidden abilities. The air is very clean and fresh to breath in. Culture The people of Root Village are kindhearted and hospitable, taking people in who need help whenever they can. In spite of their kindhearted and loving nature, they are also very honorable and persistent, making them tough to conquer, especially in numbers. They have great respect for life and protect it with all their power, at times becoming formidable when life is threatened. Root Village's people are so in-sync with nature that they rarely ever get lost in the Forbidden Jungle or its surrounding wildlands, possessing incredible memory of the smallest details. No formal celebrations are had, but new life is always celebrated greatly in the villages, so the birth of even the lowliest member is cause for a lavish celebration. Birthdays are perhaps the closest they get to formal celebrations of any kind. The most iconic building in Root Village is the Tree Tower, a gargantuan hollow tree that has been fashioned into a complete building. Root Village's children are brought here to play and learn, and the building serves as almost a school, with children learning how to care for nature around them and tend to the seeds of life. As life is important in Root Village, so is the preparation and eating of food. Feasts and recipe-sharing events are often held, and ingredients from Root Village are known to be the best in the land. Additional information Estimated population: 20 System: Root Village is run by two officials, who are elected by the people of the village. Together, they work in tandem with the community to ensure it is being run properly and that the village is prospering. Cuisine: Root Village has such a wide variety of dishes that there is no set cuisine, but the village is known for preparing some of the more lavish or savory dishes throughout the land. Most people in Root Village love the taste of their fruits and vegetables and use them in meals. They are also quite expert in crafting new dishes. Main exports: Spices, herbs, and seeds are the main exports of plant-based Root Village. Category:Villages Category:Locations Category:Green Eco designation Category:Starter village